


The Legend of Blood-Eye Blade: The Extra Chapters

by Drkvixn91



Series: The Legends of Blood-Eye Blade [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: Adventure, Alternate History, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Death, Don't Have to Know Canon, Drama, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Fluff, Friendship, Garrosh Hellscream is an ass, Gen, Horde, Hurt/Comfort, I'm cruel to my characters, Loss, Love, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Mists of Pandaria never happened, Original Character(s), Rebellion, Romance, Shameless Smut, Side Stories, Side Story, Slavery, Torture, Untold stories, War, extra chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drkvixn91/pseuds/Drkvixn91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Drakken Bludwringer is just a captain in the Warchief's militia when he meets Blood-Eye Blade, a member of Hellscream's infamous Patrol and a man feared throughout half of Azeroth. Now he's a wanted man, part of a rebellion that has been shifting, chafing, beneath Durotar's red surface for years.<br/>Yes, when these two men collide, for good or for ill, horrible truths will be brought to light and the Horde will tremble as war and revolution sweep through the land.<br/>This is a story of peace and war, love and hate, life…and death. This is the tale of how one of the most feared men in Azeroth met his demise. This is the true Legend of Blood-Eye Blade…"</p><p>A collection of one-shots and mini-stories that take place before, during, and after the main story of The Legend of Blood-Eye Blade (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3166112/chapters/6874286). So I seriously recommend reading that first.<br/>Warnings and summaries will be posted with individual chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legend of Blood-Eye Blade: The Extra Chapters

_"There are few in this world, Horde, Alliance, or otherwise, who have not heard of the infamous Blood-Eye Blade._

_Stories are circled around bars and domiciles late at night of a man. A man who leaves murder and carnage in his wake. A man whose blades are permanently drenched in liquid crimson, whose eyes glow red with blood…_

_A terrifying vision indeed._

_But few people know the true story behind the legend. Few people know who Blood-Eye Blade once was, how he came to be the harbinger of death that he is known as today._

_This is not a written history of this most villainous character; most of his terrible deeds are already common knowledge. This is not a bedtime story to tell children in the eve._

_This is a story of peace and war, love and hate, life…and death._

_This is the tale of how one of the most feared men in Azeroth met his demise. This is the true Legend of Blood-Eye Blade…"_

 

....

 

 

Or so it is written.

When I went through the accounts of those present at the time of events, of my friends and brethren on the field of battle, there was a large amount of accumulated knowledge. Anecdotes and tales that ranged from humorous to sweet, painful to outright tragic. These stories I found to be just as important, if not more, to The Legend of Blood-Eye Blade.

This extra content however was off-beat and created ripples in the flow of the original telling of the legend. Yet they revealed essential nuances of the characters, of their history and the paths that they walked.

So I will write them here. These stories may never see the light of day until long after myself, and all those who made them possible, are gone. This book will never adorn the shelves of great city libraries, will never rest on any other tables beside my own. But I will record them still, on quiet nights when conflict has lulled (however momentary), for the sake of none but myself and the pleasure it will give me to read them in years yet to come.

 

_The Legend of Blood-Eye Blade: The Extra Chapters - as written by Bjarnn Featherhoof._

 


End file.
